yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Veins/guide
Worlds The Room In this place you can save your progress by sitting on the chair and see how many clones you have killed. Nexus: * Cementary World (green drip) ** Gate ** Sewers *** RPG World *** Syringes Labyrinth * Drug World (pink drip) ** Desert *** Dream World * Hospital (white drip) ** Laboratory ** Church ** Roof * Violent World (red drip) ** Underwater World ** Doors Labyrinth ** Hell * Shadows World (black drip) ** Tea Party ** Black Monochrome World *** White Monochrome World *** Matrix World * Art Gallery (blue world) ** White Monochrome World *** Black Monochrome World Effects Rabbit Makes you go faster. Cementary World -> Grey house -> Gate Tea Party Opens some secret places for you, and makes your menu pink. Shadows World -> Broken doll -> Talking with the boy Glasses Makes you read a small text. Cementary World -> Sewers -> RPG World -> Sage's house -> Basement Shadows World -> One of beds -> Syringes Labyrinth -> Sewers -> RPG World -> Sage's house -> Basement Scalpel Makes you kill clones and some NPCs. Hospital -> Second Floor -> Laboratory -> Doctors Room Card Opens some locked doors. Art Gallery -> White Monochrome World -> Heart Shadows World -> Black Monochrome World -> White Monochrome World -> Heart No-eyes Makes some NPCs follow you. Shadows World -> Black Monochrome World -> Matrix World -> Disco Room Art Gallery -> White Monochrome World -> Black Monochrome World -> Matrix World -> Disco Room Ghost Makes you invisible for chasers. Violent World -> Red house -> Hell Asylum Makes chasers run away from you, but also makes you crazy. Violent World -> Dead animals pound -> Doors Labyrinth Blood Makes you smaller. Art Gallery Syringe Makes you teleport to the Nexus (by using Shift). Drug World Clones - Cementary World -> Sewers -> Left - Cementary World -> Syringe's Labyrinth -> Left, down - Hospital -> Ground Floor -> Room 103 - Hospital -> Second Floor -> Laboratory -> Up,right - Shadows World -> Black Monochrome World -> Matrix World -> Right, up - Violent World -> Broken incubator - Violent World -> Dead animals pound -> Doors Labyrinth Talks with Daniel - Cementary World -> Sewers -> RPG World - Drug World -> Desert -> Dreams World - Hospital -> Ground Floor - Art Gallery -> White Monochrome World Events Crucifixion Event Cementary World -> Syringe's Labyrinth -> Right,down -> 3D Labyrinth -> Violet Drip Forest Chase Event Cementary World -> Sewers -> RPG World -> Secret Path -> Chase(up) Gryphon Event Drug World -> Train -> Desert -> Touch cage's bars (??? times) Child's Room Event (Tea Party effect needed) Drug World -> Train -> Desert -> Tomb's passage Secret Statue Room Art Gallery -> White Monochrome World (10 times) Tomb Event Hospital -> Cellar -> Church -> Shadow of the cross Roof Event (No-eyes effect needed) Hospital -> Roof -> Edge on the roof Mirror Event Hospital -> Second Floor -> Laboratory -> Mirror Room Music Labyrinth Shadows World -> Broken doll -> Doors Hospital Director's Event Violent World -> Red house -> Hell -> Guillotine Secrets Secret Room in Art Gallery Art Gallery -> Hamster Girl Room -> Secret passage Piano Room in Art Gallery Art Gallery Secret Room in Laboratory Hospital -> Second Floor -> Laboratory Parrot Boy's Room Hospital -> Second Floor -> Laboratory -> Doctors Room -> Laboratory -> Doctors Room Clones Room Hospital -> Second Floor Hints Hospital -> First Floor Category:Walkthroughs